Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 98 Wedding
by Erin Marie S
Summary: Just a quick, sweet drabble of the day Dr. Rush marries Gloria. My OC makes a tiny appearance.


**Dr. Nicholas Rush (Writer's Choice) Drabble #98- "Wedding"**

He looked at himself in the mirror, straightening the maroon tie for what had to have been the 100th time. He was extremely nervous, slipping on the black tuxedo jacket. He was unsuccessful in getting his hair to stay in a slicked back manner, so he allowed it to just remain shaggy. She liked it that way anyways. And today was more her day than it was his. He smiled to himself; this was the day he had been dreaming of ever since she said, "I do." He joined the other groomsmen in a line, having managed to find a few who wanted to participate. He smiled over at some of her friends, all dressed in matching maroon gowns, and soon music started to play.

He was the first to have walked down the aisle, seeing some of the other professors and he assumed he could consider friends and family. She had way more in attendance on her side. He took his place by the alter, resisting the urge to fidget with his tie again. He watched the rehearsed progression of the groomsmen and bridesmaids walking down the aisle, taking their place by the alter. Soon, a ring bearer and flower girl walked down together, rose petals being dropped along the aisle. The music got quiet, for just a moment, until the traditional "Bridal March" started to play, watching everyone stand up to witness the bride. He smiled a bit to himself; a good number of his students had showed up to witness the ceremony. Gloria soon came into view, and he felt his breathing stop; she was absolutely beautiful.

She walked with such calmness, elegance, and the gown she was wearing; he swore she was an angel. She wore a smile on her face that wouldn't go away even if she had tried to make it disappear. Her eyes were hidden behind the veil for now, but he could see them plain as day. The love and excitement that sparkled within them, made his heart flutter. Once she reached him, he took her hand and they moved to face each other. The ceremony continued on; it was nothing too fancy or traditional. Just exactly what they had wanted. He was surprised it hadn't lasted as long as he thought it would. He was told to kiss his bride, his hands moving to lift her veil, exposing that gorgeous face of hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, staring deeply into her eyes. The kiss was deep, sweet, heart felt; he could have sworn everyone had gotten silent at first. Before they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Rush, then the entire chapel erupted with cheering.

The reception hall was decorated nicely. Candlelight almost everywhere, plenty of dancing space, tables set up and decorated with wedding favors and cameras. Pictures had taken a long time, but he didn't mind. They had gone through the speeches and toasting, all of them enjoying plenty of champagne. They had cut the cake, and he chuckled back at the memory that only happened a few minutes ago. They both had rubbed frosting on the other's faces, laughing, before properly feeding each other. Everyone had already enjoyed the food and cake, before it was time for the dances. Once that was done, it was announced people could partake in the money dances. He shook his head at that, not quite understanding the concept. Oh sure, it was a chance for them to get money for whatever they may needed now they were married, but still. They had already gotten a good number of wedding gifts.

Shrugging, he decided that it was tradition and part of the whole wedding process. Men started lining up to pin money on Gloria's dress as she laughed and danced with them. He wasn't laughing as much, but he still wore a little smile on his face, enjoying the relaxing, slow dances he was doing with the ladies. He almost thought he was all done, until he finally saw one more. He allowed his smile to get a little bigger, having been wondering when he'd get to see her. He had to admit to himself, aside from Gloria; Lily had to be the other gorgeous woman in the entire reception hall. He had never seen her so dressed up before. He heard her heels clicking gently, as she walked over to him. He also noticed the actual real, Purple Lily flower that was tucked into her hair; it considered it a nice touch. The flower wasn't as pretty as the woman who was wearing it. He saw her hands retrieve money, and he almost protested as she pulled out $300 and pinned it carefully to the collar of his tux, but she shook her head before smiling.

"Dr. Rush, may I have this dance?"

He didn't answer, just took her hands. He noticed he was just simply moving and swaying back and forth with her, but he smiled to himself. He had showed some minor moves with Gloria, when they shared their dance. And shocked everyone. Why would one more hurt? He secured an arm around her waist, a hand still clutching hers, dipping her down. He pulled her back up and twirled her around some, before they started doing what resembled the waltz. He saw surprise in her eyes, but also that she had fun. He pulled away from her, and she gave his hand a kind squeeze.

"Congratulations, Dr. Rush. She's a lucky woman to have you."

"No, it's the other way around Lily. I'm very lucky to have her."

"Either way, you two are the sweetest couple I have seen. Maybe one day, I'll have all this too."

He watched her walk away, probably to join some of the other female students who had shown up. Everything had gone by so quickly, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the fact that he was actually enjoying himself. He held Gloria as they rode in the limo, reaching over and giving her a few kisses. They were on their way to the airport, so they could have their honeymoon in Italy. A place the two of them had always wanted to visit. He heard her chuckle, nuzzling her and shaking his head some, slightly teasing.

"What's so funny love? Had a bit too much to drink, Aye?"

"No. Remembering Lily's face when she caught the bouquet…"

He gave Gloria another kiss, lingering some before he pulled away. He felt her lean against him, getting relaxed as he continued to hold her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep, resting gently. He continued to watch the stars up above, through the window, smiling softly to himself. He admitted to himself, when Lily got married, he wanted to be there. Just like she had been there for him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not too happy with this one. I could have really gone into details about the wedding and the reception and all. But oh well. Not as long as my other Drabbles have been, but it's still short and sweet. And I wish I could post pictures of the dresses Gloria and Lily wore. They're so gorgeous.


End file.
